With development of display technologies, a liquid crystal display screen has become a most common display device. A thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) device is one of main types of flat display devices currently, and has become an important display device in modern IT and video products.
A main driving principle of a liquid crystal display device is as follows. A system main board connects red, green, and blue compression signals, control signals and drive signals to a connector on a drive circuit board via wires. As shown in FIG. 1, after data is processed by a timing controller (TCON) chip, the data transmits in a drive circuit board 1, and then the data is connected to circuits and elements on an array substrate 4 via a source-chip on film (S-COF) 2 and gate-chips on film (G-COFs) 3 so as to enable the liquid crystal display device to obtain required drive signals and display an image.
In processes of communication within a drive circuit board and communication between the drive circuit board and external elements, an inter-integrated circuit (I2C) protocol is generally used. An I2C is connected to respective elements via serial data lines and serial clock lines so as to realize signal transmission. During actual applications, since all elements are connected to the I2C, incorrect writing or incorrect reading to an element other than a target element is easily caused in an I2C communication process, which affects a normal display effect of the liquid crystal display device.